When consuming 360° video content, whether in 2D or in 3D, a usual solution consists in wearing a dedicated VR headset. However, such a headset is not adapted to an extended use, due to a quickly growing feeling of discomfort associated with an isolation from the environment.
This constitutes a serious threat to the growth of new immersive content consumption. In particular, consumers are not likely to be willing to wear a VR headset during the full length of a movie.
In addition, that issue is important in post-production, too. Indeed, people have then to spend significant time per day wearing such a headset. A current alternative consists in projecting a 360° immersive content onto a standard flat screen exploited for editing and color grading. While that practice removes the burden of wearing a VR headset, a significant drawback is that the editing process is carried out on contents that are not representative of the final views.
Having a comfortable immersive VR representation thus appears as a high-stake challenge today.